


... das ist hier die Frage

by aislingde



Series: Norrington lebt [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Davy Jones schickt Norrington zu Lord Beckett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 2 der 'Norrington lebt'-Serie  
> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

„Oh mein Gott!“

James Norrington wusste ganz genau, warum Cuttler Beckett so entsetzt war.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Vertreter der Ostindien-Handels-Kompanie war die Veränderung nichts Neues für ihn. Er hatte jeden Tag an seinen Händen gesehen, wie sich seine Haut ein klein wenig mehr veränderte, weniger menschlich, dafür fischartiger wurde.

Zuerst war es nur die Farbe. Von dem normalen Bronzeton über ein fahles Gelb, wurde es innerhalb der ersten Woche zu einem Braungrün. Seit vier Tagen änderte sich die Farbe nicht mehr: Seine Haut hatte einen schimmernden Blauton.

Danach fielen Norrington die Haare aus, und er bekam Schuppen. Glänzende, pflegeleichte Schuppen, die es ihm ermöglichten, auf der ‚Flying Dutchman' ein halbwegs gepflegtes Äußeres zu bewahren.

So oft, wie das Schiff in den letzten Tagen abgetaucht war, um Jagd auf Piraten zu machen, und bei all den Pflichten, die Jones ihm aufbürdete, war Norrington keine Zeit geblieben, sich um seine äußere Erscheinung zu kümmern. Der leicht abgewetzte, tangartige Zustand seiner Kleidung war schlimm. Doch er hätte tausend Mal lieber Lumpen getragen, anstatt sich in einen Fisch zu verwandeln

Norrington hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich verändern würde. Schließlich waren alle Besatzungsmitglieder fischartig. Aber es überraschte ihn, dass es so schnell vonstatten ging.

Beckett räusperte sich, stand auf und musterte Norrington, als ob er seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte.

„Man hat mir eine Mitteilung übersandt, dass Sie in Ausübung Ihrer Pflichten getötet wurden.“

„Der Stich war tödlich, nur Mr. Jones' Angebot lässt mich vor Ihnen stehen. Es erschien mir angemessen, da mit diesem Antrag gleichzeitig auch ein Wechsel des Dienstverhältnisses verbunden war.“

Norrington hatte den Brief selbst geschrieben. Er hatte lange gegrübelt und schließlich entschieden, dass der Schutz von Ms. Swann durchaus zu seinen Pflichten gehörte und er die Wahrheit schrieb.

„Mussten Sie denn sein Angebot...“

Beckett presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er blickte zu Davy Jones, der sichtlich amüsiert die Szene beobachtete, dann verschanzte sich der Lord hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Er trank einen Schluck Wein, sah wieder Davy Jones an.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?“

„Mr. Norrington ist mein Maat und ich habe die Bitte, dass Sie sich ab sofort mit all Ihren Wünschen an ihn wenden.“

Beckett erbleichte und Norrington sah, wie er, angesichts dieses beleidigenden Tonfalls, um seine Fassung rang.

„Und wenn ich es bevorzuge, meine Befehle auch weiterhin nur dem Kapitän mitteilen zu lassen? Es sollte doch eine Herzensangelegenheit sein, mir entgegen zu kommen.“

Davy Jones' Tentakel zuckten und er fletschte seine Zähne, verlor aber nicht seine Beherrschung.

„Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig Kapitän der ‚Flying Dutchman' und Ihr Laufbursche sein, Lord Beckett. Darunter leidet das Schiff. Sie müssen sich entscheiden, was Sie wollen: eine voll kampffähige Mannschaft oder den Ruhm, mich wie ein Schoßhündchen zu halten. Bei Letzterem würde ich vorsichtig sein.“

„Drohen Sie mir, Kapitän? Erinnern Sie sich noch, wie Sie das letzte Mal klein beigeben mussten? Ihr Herz ist immer noch in meiner Hand.“

„Sie sollen nur entscheiden, wie ich der Ostindien Company am besten diene.“ Davy Jones schüttelte sich. Norrington erkannte, wie sehr ihm dieses Gespräch zuwider war und dass er am liebsten Beckett umbringen würde.

Norrington verspürte auch dieses Bedürfnis – ihm fielen gleich mehrere Methoden ein, alle langsam und sehr schmerzhaft für den Lord.

Statt zu antworten, nahm Beckett einen Gegenstand von seinem Schreibtisch, klappte ihn auf und betrachtete ihn. Sparrows Kompass.

Hätte Norrington noch einem normalen Menschen geähnelt, wäre er erbleicht. Jetzt spreizten sich seine Schuppen ab. Die Routine des jahrelangen harten Militärdienstes brachte ihn dazu, diese verräterische Reaktion schnell zu unterdrücken. So war sein Aussehen wieder _normal_ , als Beckett hochblickte.

„Ich werde dieses neue Arrangement akzeptieren, Mr. Jones. Schließlich muss Ihr Schiff im bestmöglichen Zustand sein, wenn wir die Schiffbruchinsel erreichen und die Piraten stellen. Mr. Norrington, richten Sie sich darauf ein, dass Sie sich mir gegenüber verantworten müssen, wenn meine Befehle nicht akkurat weitergeleitet werden.“

Die Drohung stand klar und deutlich im Raum, doch Norrington empfand sie als lächerlich. Wie konnte er schlimmer gestraft werden als mit der Veränderung, die er gerade durchmachte? Es gab aber nur eine Antwort.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Gut.“

Norrington fasste Becketts Antwort aber nicht als Entlassung auf, er reagierte auch nicht, als der Lord auffordernd zur Tür blickte, sondern wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Dienstherren, Davy Jones. Auch wenn Norrington nicht vorhatte, seine hundert Jahre bei ihm abzuleisten, und er einen Verrat fest eingeplant hatte, um Elizabeth zu helfen, so war er im Moment auf ihn angewiesen und musste Loyalität zeigen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich muss eine Schlacht planen. Auf Ihrem Schiff wartet bestimmt viel Arbeit auf Sie.“

„Da haben Sie Recht, Lord Beckett.“ Davy Jones verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Norrington folgte mit einem halben Schritt Abstand.

Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Kompass. Beckett konnte ihn nur durch Verrat erhalten haben.

Doch wer war der Verräter? Was hatte Beckett ihm geboten, um an den Kompass zu gelangen? Oder war die Belohnung eine Kugel gewesen?

Bevor Norrington die „Endeavour“ verließ und er über das Fallreep zum Beiboot hinabstieg, schweifte sein Blick über das Deck.

Als er die vertraute Gestalt von Will Turner im Trainingskampf gegen einen von Becketts Offizieren sah, war ihm alles klar.

Der Mensch, der Elizabeth am nächsten stand und sie heiraten wollte, hatte sie verraten. Norringtons Hand zuckte zu seinem Schwert und er wäre losgestürmt, hätte Davy Jones ihn nicht festgehalten.

„Was auch immer Ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hat, Mr. Norrington, es muss warten. Es wartet Arbeit auf uns.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Die „Flying Dutchmann“ würde so vorbereitet werden, dass er der „Black Pearl“ ein ebenbürtiger Gegner war. Wenn er Elizabeth schon nicht warnen konnte, so war es das Mindeste, was er für sie tun konnte.

Mit Will Turner würde er sich später befassen. Irgendwann würde auch er von Davy Jones die alles entscheidende Frage gestellt bekommen. Wer zu feige war, an Elizabeths Seite zu kämpfen, würde auch Davy Jones Angebot nicht ausschlagen können.


End file.
